Only the strongest will survive
by borrishaas
Summary: The four animatronics easily take care of the new night and stuff him in a suit however when they are stuffing him they find something that threatens to kill them and they must stop the threat. Rated T for violence this is my first story so it won't be that good.
1. Chapter 1

**Only the strongest will survive**

**Summary**

Freddy has a slow boring life of entertaining children and adults, but one day an old relative pays Freddy a visit. T for violence

It was an average day for the four animatronics, Freddy was singing, Bonnie was rocking out and chica was singing along with Freddy. Foxy was telling children stories of travelling the seven seas. Freddy enjoyed most of his stories but after a while he would tell the same ones over and over. After the long day it was time for the children to depart the daytime guard was telling the children and parents to leave then he left.

Freddy:*yawn* man finally we get to rest from all that work

Bonnie: yeah my paws are aching like heck

Chica: how would you feel if you had to hold a big cupcake on a plate for hours on end

Bonnie: painful?

Chica: OBVIOUSLY!

Freddy: Chica don't let the stress get to you

Foxy: Ahoy! There matey's

Freddy: hey Foxy what's up

Foxy: I be fine laddy just getting ready to get the new guard

Bonnie: cool! I'll help with that

The new guard was cowered in his office waiting for the animatronics to make a move, he switched on his monitor and checked pirate cove he saw Foxy standing out the curtains. Smirking at the camera as if he new the guard was going to die the guard brushed of the thoughts of death and proceeded doing his job. He had lost sight of Bonnie he checked his door light seeing Bonnie there he reached for the door button but his hand was grabbed Bonnie.

Bonnie: To slow bucko *SKREEEEEEEEEEEE*

The guard sat there paralysed in fear from the scream urinating in the process the guard just sat there like a doll.

Bonnie: ugh, dude your pissing your pants, didn't you're parents ever tell you how to use the bathroom

The guard: N-n-no

Bonnie: weirdo

Bonnie: so ill just stuff you now, k?

The guard: NOOOOO

Bonnie: yesssss

Freddy: just bring him to backstage would ya?

Bonnie: Whatever

They grabbed a suit and forcefully pressed him into it, Freddy caught a glimpse of light in the corner of his eye it looked... gold, Freddy looked in the direction it shined lighter. As he grew closer he walked as close as he could and touched it.

Chica: Fred, you alright?

Freddy: yeah but there's something here

Freddy heard a robotic mumble and then it activated.


	2. But the weakest will lose

But the weakest will lose

The golden thing lunged at Freddy with extreme strength hitting Freddy to the floor Freddy was caught in its grip he squirmed to escape but to no avail. The Golden demon raised its claws and cut Freddy's stomach.

Freddy:*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Bonnie: GET OFF OF HIM

Bonnie ran up to the demon and punched it hard it flinched then sized over Bonnie, feeling intimidated Bonnie ran away then Foxy went to help his captain.

Foxy: Hands off the captain ye scurvy demon

Golden Freddy: what are you going to do about it WEAKLING *child laughter*

Foxy ran at Golden Freddy and jumped directly for his frontal lobe biting it clean off his head.

Golden Freddy: AAAAGGHHH

Foxy: hurts doesn't lad?

Golden Freddy: ill get you sorry excuse for animatronics, come and get me I'll be waiting for you.

Chica: what the heck was that?

Freddy: my older brother Golden Freddy

Bonnie: that thing is you're big bro?

Freddy: afraid so

Foxy: why aren't you gold?

Freddy: when he was born for some reason he was yellow

Bonnie: oh

Foxy: well let's kill the landlubber

Freddy: way ahead of you

Chica: let's get Mike to assist us

Freddy: good idea Chica

Freddy: ill dial him

*later*

Mike: so what'd you have me come over for again?

Foxy: aye so you can help us take down captain's brothers and save the pizzeria

Mike: cool we get to kill him

Bonnie: yeah time for military training skills to come in handy

Mike: ill say

Freddy: so let's get our stuff together and find that piece of garbage

Mike was using spare parts in backstage to make the four animatronics battle ready he had just finished upgrading then when he forgot about himself he grabbed a big bag and pulled guns out of it.

Freddy: we're did you get the bag?

Mike: boss has guns for some reason

Bonnie: what if kids got hold of them!?

Mike: dude they we're high up and hidden

Bonnie: yes, right I knew that

Mike: sure ya did

Foxy: alright lads and lass let's find ourselves a gold demon

The animatronics and human went searching for demon Freddy checked the restrooms he found nothing same as Foxy and Bonnie who had checked pirate cove and supply closet. Mike checked the office still nothing but Chica found something unusual in kitchen, a lever.

Chica: Hey guys I found something!

Freddy: what is it Chica

Chica: it's a lever

Foxy: pull it!

Chica: ok

She pulled the lever then the walls and ceiling started shaking wildly they kept their balance and looked a big cave entrance, it looked very dark.

Bonnie: I hate dark places, this is why I'm always in light places on the cameras!

Chica: Bonnie you're a big animatronic now you're brave

Bonnie: ok ill keep my cool

Chica: cool

Freddy: ill turn on my eye lights

They walked through a huge cave that seemed endless they kept walking for hours on end.

Freddy: how did we not notice a lever in the kitchen before we have been here for a very long time and hadn't noticed it?

Bonnie: yep

Mike: its dark down here isn't it

They kept walking until they came across a huge door.

Freddy: I think we found him

Freddy kicked the door right off its hinges they walked in a large room with Golden Freddy sitting in a huge golden throne

Golden Freddy: look who decided to pop in UNIVITED

Mike: shut your face you pile of garbage

Bonnie: what he said!

Freddy: brother you die tonight

Golden Freddy: bring it on loser!

Foxy, Mike and Freddy charged at him with knuckle busters on their fists while Bonnie and Chica shot at the gold beast. The three jumped at Golden Freddy while Golden Freddy did the same he readied his claws to go and kill them.

Author note: Hey guys I started fanfiction yesterday and this is my first story so it might be bad but in the future I'll probably make better stories. if you like this story leave a nice review and ill keeping making chapters stay tuned to see if they get mangled or they make progress in killing Golden Freddy. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter LATER


	3. In the end all fall

In the end all fall

Foxy punch Golden Freddy in the head several times then Mike punched his stomach, Golden Freddy grabbed Mike and threw him into a wall. Freddy punched one of Golden Freddy's eyes make it go inside his head.

Freddy: Bullseye!

Mike: ugh I'm hurt bad

Bonnie: Mike you'll be ok

Chica: yeah just rest

Freddy then grabbed Golden Freddy and head butted him Golden Freddy was holding his head in agony then got very angry.

Golden Freddy: I'm not done playing with you yet

Bonnie: what do you mean!?

Golden Freddy: this was level one, 4 more levels then it's the real game

Freddy: ahhh what this chapter will be too long then

Golden Freddy: grow up!

Freddy: grrrrrr

Golden Freddy used his supernatural powers and teleported them to daytime at the pizzeria they were all in pirate cove.

Foxy: Aye? This be me own cove and who is that lad?

Past Foxy: what the!?

Past Foxy: who are ye landlubbers?

Foxy: I'm you in the future I think... or is this the past?

Freddy: what year is it?

Past Foxy: well its 1987 of coarse lad

Bonnie: yep it's past

Past Foxy: so ye be tellin' me your special futuristic thingy's

Freddy: yeah

Foxy: so just beware in the future if we find a golden bear or anything

Past Foxy: I guess this is believable

All except Past Foxy: IT IS!

Foxy: also don't bite off the kids frontal lobe it will ruin your life

Past Foxy: ok but I think I saw something gold go down the hallway here, is he what you're looking for

Foxy: yes

Past Foxy: well you better get him because I got a job to do

Freddy: thanks pal

Chica: yeah thanks

They walked down the hall and saw the hallway extended past the office it lead to a stair case a really big one.

Bonnie: guys... we're is Mike

Freddy: woops...

Foxy: lad i think we left him back in the future

Chica: he'll be ok he could just go back to his office

Bonnie: oh, right

Once they reached the bottom of the hallway they heard a deafening screech, causing Bonnie to go deaf.

Bonnie: guys I can't hear you, are you saying anything?

Freddy: Bonnie did you hear me I said lets move

Bonnie: what? Oh no... I think I've gone deaf

Chica: the screech must have busted his hearing processer

Bonnie: NO NO NO ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HEAR AGAIN AND THERE WAS SO MUCH I WANTED TO HEAR BEFORE I POWER DOWN FOREVER

Foxy: calm down you wuss

Bonnie: shut up...

Freddy: guys I found him

Golden Freddy: ah hello I've been waiting a long time, lets play

Freddy: NO you're going to die right now

Golden Freddy: I don't think I want to

Freddy: YOU WILL

Freddy ran up to Golden Freddy as fast as he could with a long knife in hand impaling him.

Golden Freddy: WHAT!? NO I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED ALREADY WE DIDNT FINISH OUR GAMES!

Freddy: too late

Foxy hooked Golden Freddy's other eye right off his head

Golden Freddy: IM BLIND!

Freddy: go back to hell with your demon spawn

Freddy: and. Never. Come. Back.

Golden Freddy: NOOOOOOOO

Golden Freddy began to fade away, Freddy let a tear from his eye but Foxy comforted him.

Foxy: its ok lad it, was for the best

Freddy: you're right

Bonnie: he was evil. Too evil

Chica: come on Fred let's get you a pizza

Freddy: thanks guys

Bonnie: I'm starving; let's get back to eat some pizza

Foxy: aye ill eat it all before you can make it lass

Chica: haha but then it wouldn't be a pizza would it?

Foxy: oh yeah...

The animatronics left the scene to check on Mike they approached the office and looked through the window (both doors were closed for some reason).

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Mike sat on the chair dead with his eyes and teeth carved off his face then they saw a purple man walk out of the darkness he just stood there with a knife in his hand and a big grin.

Purple Guy: it's me

Author note: That's my first story done it was not very long but it's my first story so whatever but I'll be making more stories pretty soon hope you like them. Leave a nice review if you enjoyed this story and favourite it and I'll see you guys in my next story LATER.


End file.
